Harry Potter the Black
by Traban16
Summary: Escaping from the graveyard with Cedric's body proved more difficult than Harry would have thought. Because of mysterious circumstances, Harry and an ALIVE Cedric Diggory are now trapped in Middle-Earth until they can find magics strong enough to send them back. The true question though: When they return, will things still be the same between them and the Wizarding World at large?
1. Of Potter and Diggory

**Chapter 1: Of Potter and Diggory**

* * *

"_Kill the spare_!"

"_Blood of the enemy_! _Forcefully taken_!"

"_I can touch you now_!"

"_I said bow_!"

"_I'm going to kill you, Harry Potter_…"

"_Stay back_! _He's mine to finish_!"

"_Harry_… _take my body back_… _to my father_. _Take my body back_."

"_**Accio**_!"

"_**Avada Kedavra**_!"

Then… light… a light mixture of blue and green… turquoise… And the light…

The bright light was calling to him…

* * *

"Cedric!" Harry shot up in the bed as he glanced around feverishly. He had called the cup to him, and then Voldemort shot the Unforgivable Killing Curse, and then… And then…

Nothing… Blank… Harry's mind was a giant dark spot of blankness afterward. Well, aside from the colorful lights of blue, green, and turquoise.

Looking around, Harry found himself groaning as a headache began making itself known. He saw that he was in a small bed, with white linen sheets covering him. He eased himself back down to the bed as he finally took notice of the beauty of the home he was in. It was like everything was slightly miniaturized for little people. Harry faintly took notice of the sound of a tea kettle's signature steam whistle blowing from the next room over. There was no door to the room he was occupying. No, only a rounded archway that served as the threshold between the two adjacent rooms. The room itself, while not very big, was somewhat charming in it's circular make, and little chests and shelves which stood out something like a dollhouse in Harry's mind.

He forced himself to sit up again, though this time far more slowly than the first. He groaned while doing so, feeling weakened beyond anything he had ever experienced before. He gazed around the room once more and found that there was a small number of books on one of the shelves the he could not read the title of and a cloak or two hanging up in the corner from a rack. There was a walking-stick leaning against the Arch-frame and an open chest that revealed a few sets of clothes.

"Ah! I see you're awake." a voice said happily from the archway as Harry turned to it. His eyes widened, however, as he saw the person speaking.

The person was only about three to four feet tall. He had graying hair and wore red trousers with a waistcoat over a yellow shirt. He wore no shoes and had tufts of hair layering the tops of his large feet. The man busied himself for a moment by putting a tray of tea and crumpets by the bed which Harry was on before turning back to him.

"You gave your companion and I quite the scare the other day, young lad. Imagine me, waking up to find a stranger unconscious and bloody on the inside of my front gate! You were lucky your friend was shouting into the night, or you might have been out in the cold for a while." the little man said with an amused shake of his head, "Anyone else in Hobbiton would have turned you away or left you out on the streets, but I have no such inclinations. Besides, Gandalf considers it bad manners to leave people in need of help out on the doorstep the way you were."

"Thank you." Harry said as soon as the man paused for a break of laughter. The man nodded, gesturing to the tray he had laid out.

"No worries. But come now, you must eat, you've been asleep for near three whole days and nights. I happen to know that it can make anyone loose their strength. I've only brought you tea and crumpets because I'm not sure what you like to eat, but if you want anymore I'll see what I can do."

Harry watched as the man babbled on some more for a moment, and then when the tray was placed onto his lap like in the hospital wing at Hogwarts when he suddenly remembered something, "Umm… I don't want to be ungrateful or anything, but you did mention a companion, yes?"

Did that mean that Cedric was-?

"Oh yes. The strapping young lad, Cedric of Diggory, that's been helping out around the here. Yes, pleasant boy. Owes his life to you, that he does." the man said as Harry blinked, choosing to deal with that later, but was overjoyed none the less.

Cedric _was_ alive!

"Oh… Umm… Well then, can you tell me who you are? Or for that matter where we are?" Harry asked as the man chuckled.

"Oh me, oh my! Where are my manners?" the man said as he then moved a step away and bowed graciously, "I am Bilbo Baggins, at your service. Your friend asked the same question on location. He should be back soon, though. This, my friend, is _Hobbiton_, in the North Farthing, or better know as **the Shire**. Now then, as with your friend, can I inquire as to whom you might be?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Harry Potter… of Little Whinging, Surry." Harry said, almost never any good with first impressions, "I'm sorry for intruding on you like this, Mr. Baggins. I'm… uhh… not quite sure how I and my friend got here." Harry answered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Think nothing of it, my boy. As I told your friend, when Gandalf returns in this evening, I'm sure he can help you when he arrives. Though I don't think you've ever heard of Gandalf, 'cause your friend said you might not have." Bilbo said with a smile as Harry blinked.

Gandalf? The name sounded familiar. Like something from his early days with the Dursleys before he found out he was a wizard. But what…?

"The White Wizard?" Harry asked as Bilbo looked pleasantly surprise.

"_Grey_ Wizard, but glad to see you know at least recognize the name." Bilbo said as Harry looked a bit shocked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, you could just imagine my reaction to your friend when he said he'd never heard of Gandalf. Everybody's heard of Gandalf! I had to sit down, I did." Bilbo laughed as he slapped his knee lightly with a smile that seemed so cheerful, "Goodness me, never heard of Gandalf, the boy did. In all my years I'd never heard of anyone who didn't know of Gandalf the Grey."

"Well…uhh… yeah. We kinda lived very far away. Didn't know about him. Hear a tale about him in some my travels." Harry said with shrug, though he could tell he was a terrible liar as Bilbo gave him a look, but brushed it off.

"Perhaps…" Bilbo muttered, trying to contemplate this as he settled down and gave Harry a shrewd look. But then he suddenly smiled, raising his arms as if to give Harry a hug, "Would you like to hear how I met Gandalf?"

Harry sat in silence for a moment, gazing at the small man who didn't seem to have a care in the world. It made him smile as he thought about the vast difference between their lives: one without a care and the other with too many to juggle. Harry shrugged as he smiled. A tale would help pass the time until Cedric came as well as Gandalf.

Though Harry still had no clue where he remembered the name of Gandalf the White… Though Gandalf the Grey rang louder bells in his head…

"I always do love a good tale." Harry said with a pleasant nod; not particularly telling the truth, but not lying either. No one had really ever bothered to tell him a story before, and whenever anyone did it dealt with Voldemort or his own past.

Magic, did he hate those stories…!

"Very well, but you must eat." Bilbo chided mirthfully as Harry groaned and agreed anyway, and so Bilbo began his story. Harry felt strangely at peace in his weakness, smiling lightly as the little man launched into his tale, "It all started on a particularly beautiful morning in June…or was it July…? Hmm… _Anyway_, I had just finished second-Breakfast and had gone outside to blow smoke rings, as I find that very comforting. I had been there for only a few moments when this old man dressed in grey cloaks appeared… out of _nowhere_! Now if I knew then what do know I would have acted differently towards him. Now I saw him and greeted him. "Good morning", I said to him and he answered me back, "What do you mean by good morning? Do you mean that you are good this morning, or that it's a morning to be good on, or do you feel good this morning, or that it's a good morning whether I wish it to be or not?" Now this was not the reply I was expecting and it threw me of completely. And I answered…"

* * *

Chuckling and story-telling could be heard if one were to enters Bilbo's house, Bag End.

Harry shook his head while his body shook with laughter. Whatever his first impressions of Bilbo might have been, they were all quickly turned to pleasant ones as he had to admit one thing; Bilbo told one bloody-well of a story. From dwarves to elves, wizards to trolls, dragons to goblins, and talking birds… Oh, and not to be forgetting the creature Bilbo referred to as Gollum. It was such a farfetched story that Harry was finding it hard to believe, though he had to admit that back home people wouldn't have believed him either if he told the tale of his life to a muggle.

He was a wizard, for Jupiter's sake!

Harry sat in bed before Bilbo, listening to the man as he went about straightening up the room and the house while Harry lounged in bliss. However, he couldn't help but think about his situation. Here he was in a new world with a… creature that he had never seen before or heard mentioned in his Care For Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. The little man called himself a Hobbit, which Harry found vaguely familiar like the name Gandalf…

"Harry, you're awake!" a voice cried which Harry quickly identified as Cedric Diggory.

"Cedric, you're alive!" Harry cried back, though actually seeing the boy who had been killed in front of him now standing alive was a whole other matter which made his head spin.

Though Harry didn't care for what reasons Cedric had lived after death. The elder teen looked healthy enough, so that was good enough for Harry. Harry could see, quite clearly, the signs of hard work pooling off the boy in near buckets. Seriously, Diggory was sweating like a monkey in a steam room. The older teen was grimy and his clothes, which were still those from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, were covered in dirt and leafy bits as Cedric smiled bright at him.

"What have you been doing?" Harry asked as he sat up further. He didn't much care what had Cedric so dirty. Call him selfish, but he wanted to very much reaffirm himself that Cedric was there, in front of him, alive and not some ghost like he had been before the strange lights.

"Bilbo had me gardening, harvesting, weeding, and everything." Cedric said, wiping his brow with his sleeve, "I never knew muggles had it so hard. I feel sorry for them. All that work. I was out there for hours!"

"Okay…" Harry said slowly, debating on whether or not to bring up the point that the Hufflepuff had been dead. Harry decided against it for now, "So what did you find out about this place? The Shire? Wherever we are." Harry asked, as Cedric and he suddenly got very serious looks. Cedric checked behind himself and saw that Bilbo was still tidying up for Gandalf's arrival later. He quickly knelt at Harry's bedside and spoke in a low whispered tone.

"Apparently when you used the summoning charm on the portkey-cup and You-Know-Who shot the Killing Curse at it, it did some sort of weird magic that transported us to this place. My father told me about it once, working at the Ministry and all. He said that if you ever let go of a portkey before it reaches where its to take you, you can end up _anywhere_." Cedric said as Harry bit back a sarcastic remark about life and death, "We've traveled to some medieval realm called _Arda_ or **Middle-earth**. Its like a muggle fantasy land where men live alongside all manner of creatures and fight for honor. It's a mythological place, filled with knights and dragons and little people and all kinds of stuff."

"Okay." Harry said with a nod, "Did you tell anyone where we were from or anything?"

"No. When I saw they didn't know about Hogwarts, I kept tight-lipped about things, being vague and saying we were from far-off. You?" Cedric asked, casting a look at Harry, who shook his head.

"They didn't know about Surrey, so I did the same." Harry replied as Cedric sighed in relief.

"Good, because we've got problems." Cedric said as he looked stressed, "All the time you've been out cold I've been worrying my brain to dust. I keep wondering if anyone knows were gone, and if they're looking for us. My parents and Cho are probably worried sick." Cedric said as Harry blinked, not feeling it the time to be worried about his stupid crush when they were practically trapped in another world, "I've tried the cup while you were knocked out. It doesn't work…"

Harry blinked again, never having seen the famous Hufflepuff so dejected before. Harry figured the guy must have held it in while he busied himself with whatever work Bilbo gave him to do. Then Harry's thoughts ran a different vein. Would anyone miss him now that he was gone? People would miss Cedric, certainly because they had all been rooting for the boy and he had the entire school behind him while people were fed up with the famous Harry Potter "stealing the spotlight once again" as Rita Skeeter had put it in the last article he had read of her the day before the Final Task.

Harry was sure that the Dursleys wouldn't miss him at all. He was perfectly sure and willing to bet his fortune on the fact that if they knew he was out of their hair, they would probably be dancing on the ceiling if they could, being so happy to finally be rid of him.

The Weasleys? Perhaps they would miss him a bit, but they would be safer without him. The same went for Hermione and her family.

Snape would be happy to be rid of him. The normally dower man would probably kiss someone the minute he found out Harry was gone to another world to perish.

Harry couldn't honestly tell if Dumbledore, McGonagall, or the rest of the school would even really care that he was gone.

Draco Malfoy and his father would be the same as Snape; kissing people left and right at being rid of the "disgrace that once was Harry Potter".

The Papers would simply lose another hit celebrity that sold out racks easily, but Harry didn't care and neither would the papers once another celebrity came along.

However, Harry's thought were steadily becoming darker as he ran on this vein. The Wizarding World was filled with fickle moron hypocrites, as he had found out in the current year. He smirked darkly as he thought of their plight at the hands of terrors like Voldemort and the man's Death Eaters. The sheep that were wizards might learn a lesson if their favorite hero to turn on wasn't there to save them anymore.

Harry bowed his head as he thought of his friends. He would surely miss them. He would miss Ron and Hermione, Sirius and Remus, Neville and Luna (who was a rather strange girl who he met while taking time in the library to study for the Final Task). Though Harry knew that if worst came to worst, he and Cedric would be trapped in this place, Middle Earth, and have to stay. While he couldn't speak for Cedric, Harry was sure that if he stayed, then the people he loved and those he didn't could live their lives without him.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where?" Harry and Cedric's heads, bowed in deep thought, shot up as their musings were cut short by Bilbo's voice from down the hall. The man sounded very panicky. Harry tried to get out of bed, struggling with what little energy he had to get up, but it was for not. He was still felling to weak and unsteady as he felt like his soul was waned and listless.

Cedric, seeing his weakness, helped Harry up from the bed and shouldered him to the archway. Harry glanced up from the focus he put into his legs to keep them from giving out on him, looking up just in time to see Bilbo rushing out into the hallway and getting his cloak. They watched as the hobbit tore the cloak from the hook it was hanging on, checking its pockets quickly before throwing the jacket onto the floor in disgust. He turned around and put his hand upon his stomach, freezing on spot before he suddenly turned to his side and dug through his left pocket. Harry and Cedric saw Bilbo visibly relax as he pulled his hand from the pocket, clutching a small golden ring. Harry felt a prickling at the back of his neck and around his car as Bilbo bought the ring up to his face almost as if to comfort him. They watched silently as Bilbo headed back into the room he had come from, still holding the ring as if his life depended on it.

Cedric helped Harry back to bed. Bothe exchanging looks of thought.

"What was so important about that ring Bilbo had?" Harry asked, figuring that the way Bilbo had gotten so worked up about losing it, the Hufflepuff would know.

"Don't know. He's been having these little moments with it. Like he's obessed and disgusted with himself at the same time. When he does, he normally tells me to go work in the garden or go for walk. Anything really to get me our of the house." Cedric said as Harry pondered, "It's like he doesn't want anyone to see him like that with the ring. I've seen him sobbing at night about it, too."

"Hmm… Perhaps it had some sentimental value to him; like a wedding ring or a present from someone he loved." Harry suggested as Cedric shrugged, "Or perhaps it was one of his parent's rings."

"Maybe, but it's got him all jittery. I asked about it once and he snapped. Said it was his own business. After that, he's kept a really close eye on me and you. Watches us at night and stuff while we sleep in here." Cedric said, gesturing to the room around them.

"Well, whatever it, it is his business and not our own. We don't need to get involved unless it's a real problem." Harry said as Cedric agreed.

Though if only they both knew how great a problem that one little gold ring was…

* * *

Harry hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until his eyes flew open upon hearing a rather loud knocking at what he assumed was the front door.

"Frodo!" Bilbo called, "Someone at the door!" there came no answer and the knocking came again, "Frodo! Cedric!" There still came no answer, "Sticklebats! Where are those boys?" The knocking came again, but this time Bilbo huffed before standing up and walking to the door. Harry was feeling a light bit better as he managed to sit up in bed under his own strength.

"No thank you! We don't want any visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!" Bilbo said nastily through the door as a chuckle could be heard from the others side.

"And what about very old friends?" came the muffled reply which Harry strained to hear.

Bilbo froze for a moment before hurriedly throwing open the door and stood still for a moment in pleasant surprise, "Gandalf?" He said quietly, the silence after his calling was followed by light-hearted laughter.

Harry heard the man he assumed was Gandalf reply with, "You haven't aged a day…"

In the next few moments there was a lot of hurried footsteps and the sound of a closing door. Harry saw Cedric come into the room and smile while he wiped at his forehead with a rag. They both sat in comfortable silence so they could hear Bilbo chattering away to the other person as he bustled about the hallways.

"Would you like some tea?" Bilbo asked, "I could put some on if you'd like. I have a bit of the old vineyard if you'd prefer. Twelve-ninety-six, a very good year, almost as old as I am, it was laid down by my father." Bilbo said.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf replied quietly.

"I had expected you a little earlier, but you come and go as you please, always have done, always will do. I can get you something to eat if you want. You've caught me a little unprepared this time around, I'm afraid. I've got some cheese or bread, but not much more. I could make you some eggs if you'd like." Bilbo continued as if he hadn't heard Gandalf. He was followed by a long silence.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf finally said, his voice holding something akin to suspension if Harry was right.

"Oh right." Bilbo replied.

Suddenly a loud knock and muffle shouting came from the door.

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo whispered harshly, Harry and Cedric being able to hear him as he shuffled to look out of the window, "It's the Sackville-Bagginses." Bilbo whispered again, "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives! Hanging on the bell all day! Never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again Gandalf. Mountains! Oh right, tea."

"So you mean to go through with this then?" Gandalf asked, sounding a little doubtful as he spoke. After Bilbo's stuttered affirmative Gandalf continued, "Frodo suspects something, he very fond of you, you know."

"Of course he suspects, he does! He's a Baggins! Not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Harding!" Bilbo sighed, "He'd go with me if I asked him… but in his heart he's still in love with the Shire."

Bilbo stopped again and walked to look out of the small kitchen window, "I'm old, Gandalf. I may not look it, but I'm beginning to feel it. I feel… stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a long holiday and I don't think I shall ever come back. In fact, I mean not to…" Bilbo finished quietly.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked, "You're shaking like a leaf in the wind."

Harry hadn't even noticed, he was so into hearing what was being talked about. He was straining his body slightly over the bed, dripping cold sweat and his body shaking as he leaned on unsteady arms.

"I'm fine…" Harry said, his voice raspier that he would have liked. Cedric shook his head, getting up from the little chair he had sat in and walking out of the room. Harry, now taking notice of himself instead of the world around him, felt the same stretched and waned feeling from before, though he still couldn't explain why and didn't understand it. Had he been hit by some curse to make him ill? Was it the new place causing his illness? If so, why wasn't Cedric sickly like him and shouldn't he have gotten better by now? He had barely done anything since he woke up, merely lounging around like a bump on a log.

Cedric came back with a plate of bread and cheese along with a tall glass of water. Harry was about to decline the meal, having heard Bilbo's food shortage problems, but then his stomach betrayed him with a loud growl to make its intensions known. Harry groaned as Cedric forced him to eat it all and drink his water, watching him as Mrs. Weasley did some times like he would run off from the meal and declare himself skinny forever. After the little meal was eaten, Harry felt a spark of his strength return to him and decided that he would not let it go to waste. He needed to pull his own weight to repay Bilbo for his kindness and hospitality.

So with that in mind, Cedric allowed him to roll off of the bed. Harry let his feet fall first to the floor, swiftly pulling himself upright with a groan. He felt like all the blood from his head rush through his body, straight down to his feet and up again making Harry grab his head in a dull pain.

Cedric helped him to stand on his own two feet with his own mind made up, forcing him forward as they ventured through the home of Bilbo Baggins. He staggered forward, out of the room and into the hall before turning towards the room he believed to be the kitchen. Sudden weakness and a loss of breath caught him as he fell upon the arch frame with Cedric keeping him up on his feet. Spots appeared in Harry's vision as he tried to shake them away, but they stayed for a while, taunting him as they danced wildly in his sight before him. Harry felt his head spin when he stopped shaking it, the room spanning into a blur of swirling colors while he was only vaguely aware of Cedric guiding him into the room and seating him down into a chair which he was thankful for.

When he once again became aware of his surroundings, having a foggy lapse in his mind where he drew a blank between sitting down and now, with a large mug in his hands, Harry saw Bilbo pouring him some tea into the mug and glancing up at him worryingly. An old man in grey robes stared at him over his own mug, as if examining his soul through those piercing eyes. Harry glanced about to find Cedric and found the fair teen sitting at his side while looking at him with the same express Bilbo had; one of worry and concern.

"Are you alright now, lad?" Bilbo asked as he turned back from returning his teapot. Harry nodded mutely, his yes lingering on the old man as he felt as though he should have known who the man was.

He caught Bilbo watching him for a moment more before shrugging lightly, "Well, if you're sure you're alright, I'll take you're word for it. Now, since your up and about, perhaps you would like to be introduced to my guess here." Again Harry nodded and sent the old man a smile as the man smiled back, "We were just talking about you, you know. I would have gotten you myself earlier, but I didn't want to wake if you were sleeping. But since your up anyway…Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Gandalf the Grey. Gandalf, this is Harry of Potter."

Harry's eyes shot up again to the old man. Focusing intently on the man now, Harry swore he felt something in Gandalf that he had not in anyone before aside from Dumbledore. This man, with the appearance of being fragile and elder, gave off a subtle but enormous magical power which radiated from him. It, much like Ollivanders Wand Shop, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand as he sensed the mystical power from this Gandalf the Grey.

Gandalf returned Harry's stare and Harry felt slightly uncomfortable under the sharp gaze. It was as if the old man was staring through his soul.

"Hello, sir." Harry mumbled as Gandalf smiled, inclining his head.

"Good morning, young man." Gandalf said chuckling, "There's no need to be afraid, Harry of Potter, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I am not afraid, sir." Harry muttered darkly. He did not like being laughed at, almost as much as he hated being pitied. Gandalf saw this and chuckled once more, gazing at Harry in mirth.

"So, young man, tell me about yourself." Gandalf said as he leaned back within his chair.

"There isn't much to tell, sir." Harry said quietly, and sent Cedric a look when the latter gave him a stupid one.

"Well then, how do you expect me to help you if I don't know anything about you?" Gandalf replied in a slightly amused tone, "That is, of course, if you want my help. Bilbo tells me that you and your friend here just popped up all of a sudden, and that you were very injured and weak."

"The problem, sir, is that I'm not quite sure that you can help us." Harry responded honestly, "We come from a place far beyond that of any you've probably dealt with."

"I've dealt with a fair few places, young Harry." Gandalf said kindly, "Tell me, from where do you hail?"

"England, the United Kingdom, Great Britain, Hogwarts, Surry, Little Whinging, Privet Drive." Harry said, rattling off names and watching as Gandalf's face grew more and more confused.

"I'm sorry, but I know not of those names." Gandalf said, taking out a pipe and lighting it before he took a long drag and blew a smoke ring.

"I figured as much…" Harry said quietly with a sigh.

"However, I can easily see that the two of you are magical. Wizards, to say the least." Gandalf said after another drag of his pipe.

"How could you tell?" Cedric asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"It was not hard to. I was hear when you arrived in a flash of light. Saw the two of you." Gandalf said as he took his pipe in hand, gesturing with it to Harry "You protecting this one." with that he gestured to Cedric before taking a puff of his pipe, "And him groaning as though he had too much mead before bed. You, young Harry, were bleeding badly from the scar along your forehead and another on your chest. Out cold, you were. I could sense the drain on your magic. Tried to assist you, but when I got too close, I was burned by a bubble of power around the two of you."

"A bubble of power?" Harry echoed in confusion as he cast a glance at Cedric, figuring the boy had been protecting them. Gandalf caught the look, though and shook his head.

"No, you Harry of Potter, it was not young Cedric of Diggory that guarded you both; it was you." Gandalf said dramatically, pointing his pipe at Harry.

"Me? But you said I was bleeding and unconscious." Harry said, frowning as Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, but Cedric of Diggory here couldn't have put up such a strong protection. His magical power had all but left him, and even sitting here today; I barely sense a thing from him." Gandalf said, "No, his days of magic without assistance are over. But you, young Harry of Potter. I sense a great torrent of magic, wishing for exit and flooding your body as it finds none."

"What?" Harry said, not for him but for Cedric. The boy wasn't a wizard anymore? That didn't make sense! "How can his magic just be gone?"

"There are ways it happens." Gandalf said mysteriously with a long drag from his pipe.

"Explain then." Harry said firmly, though the coughing he did afterward ruined the sternness.

"It could be that in protecting him from whatever dangers the two of you were in, you subconsciously took his magic to secure his safety and yours in exchange for his life; which he would have lost." Gandalf said, "Or perhaps… his life for his magic; meaning that he died, and in whatever spell was used to bring you here, it gave him his life back, but took away his powers and gave them to you as the only other living thing around."

Harry couldn't say anything, feeling a cold pang in the pit of his stomach. He cast his sorrowful gaze at Cedric, who was avoiding Harry's eyes. He had taken Cedric's magic? He didn't see how that was possible. But then again, for a full hour Cedric had been dead as a doornail and now here he was: avoiding Harry's gaze like a child in trouble.

"Gandalf, sir…" Harry began, "I don't know what's happened, but I'd- _we'd_ like your help." Harry said, casting a swift glance at Cedric.

"Ahh, placing one's trust in another is very hard, isn't it?" Gandalf said as he put out his pipe, "Trust and faith are held together entwined, and without them: our worlds would crumble around us without a single finger lifted by those who would rise against us."

"What do you mean, sir?" Harry asked, not in the mood for riddles when he was feeling so down and confused already. He had taken Cedric's magic, but the boy was alive now…

"I understand that you young men do not wish to trust blindly." Gandalf said, then gained a truly sincere look that Harry couldn't turn away from, "But all I ask is for the one chance to try. Will you let me have that?"

Harry sat in silence, digesting Gandalf's words while glancing at Cedric. Eventually he saw Cedric nod, and so nodded himself. They could give the man a chance. Besides, they didn't have many other choices…

Gandalf smiled at the two young men before him, "Would you be willing to tell me about yourselves now?"

Once again Harry looked to see Cedric nod before he nodded himself. They launched an explanation of their lives. It surprised Harry much that he and Cedric were so willing to tell their lives, and even more so by just how much they were willing to tell the old wizard.

Cedric's life was pretty average as far as pureblood wizard lives go. He lived and grew up with both his parents, went to school, had friends, did well in class, and participated in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Though Cedric said that he couldn't remember anything from the moment he was shot with green light until he found himself under a bleeding Harry Potter.

Harry, however, had a more interesting (more unusual to himself) story to tell. He told them of Voldemort and the fateful Halloween in Godric's Hollow where his parents' lives were taken. He told them about his life at the Dursleys. He went into his adventures (or misadventures to him) at Hogwarts. About Peter Pettigrew and his innocent Godfather, Sirius Black. Then he talked about the tournament like Cedric had and filled in the blank that Cedric left with what happened in the graveyard and Voldemort's return.

Harry honestly didn't know why he told Gandalf, Cedric, and Bilbo all of it, but he supposed he had been wanting to get it off his chest for quite a while. And indeed he did feel like a weight had been lifted when he finished.

* * *

Once Harry had finished his story, a silence descended onto the room. Cedric and Bilbo were gawking at him, though Cedric appeared a bit pale ad shaky while Bilbo simply looked amazed with the story.

After long moment, Gandalf broke the silence, "You say you both were training to be wizards?"

"No. We _were_ wizards, we just went school to control our magic." Harry corrected as Gandalf looked amused.

"Then perhaps it is that lack of control that has you so ill." Gandalf said and took a sip of his tea while Harry blinked in surprise, "Tell me; have neither of you caught sight of your wands since you arrived?"

"Umm… No, sir." Cedric confirmed as he shook his head, "I searched, but they weren't with either of us."

Gandalf muttered something to himself before he suddenly remembered he was with others as they stared at him. He chuckled as he gazed around.

"Forgive me." Gandalf said before leaning forward in his chair, "You see, magic is erratic at best in children such as you. I felt Harry's power the moment I entered this house, and felt it even stronger the second he entered the room." Gandalf said as he glanced at Harry, "I can only imagine how much magical energy it took to cross worlds and transport the both of you from your reality to ours and then to project that defensive bubble." Gandalf said, then paused as he glanced at the fire.

"The point being is: your wand allowed you to control your magic. Here, you are without it. It was the only outlet for your enormous power and now your magic is searching for that outlet." Gandalf said before he stood, walking over to his staff, "Magic in children not fully trained to act without their outlets can cause a sickness to overtake them. For some of the less power, it becomes a problem of their magic whispering in their ears and driving them into insanity. For the more powerful, like you Harry of Potter… it attacks the body like a plague, turning on it's host and destroying them from the inside out." Gandalf said darkly before he picked up his staff and walked over to Harry.

Gandalf held out his staff while Harry blinked at it, "Take a hold of it." Gandalf said.

The second Harry's fingers curled around the old wizard's staff he felt all his weariness and wane feelings leaving him. Slowly, the room came into more focus and he felt the cold warmth that had settled over him even out. Sure, he still felt tired but now he felt much better with the staff in his hands.

"I can see a visible difference already. Safe to say, that will do." Gandalf said, breaking Harry's thoughts as he sat down opposite the Gryffindor.

Harry, after a few minutes and being sure that he was in the clear, tried to hand the staff back to the grey robe wearing wizard, but Gandalf merely shook his head slowly with a smile on his face.

"You may keep it." Gandalf said drawing his pipe from his robes once more, winking at Harry, "I always have a spare hidden in the Shire."

Harry returned the staff to his side, still clutching it as he turned to Gandalf when Cedric spoke up, "I don't understand, sir. If Harry was so sick, then why did simply holding the staff make him better?"

"It's quite simple, young Cedric of Diggory." Gandalf said with an amused smile, "You see, it was indeed his magic that was causing his illness. With something for him to channel his magic through, the symptoms vanished just as they came." Gandalf suddenly turned to Harry with a kind yet firm look in his eyes as he spoke, "Though you'll want to rest a fair few days, young Harry. You shouldn't expect to be cured straight away. A lot of your magic has been drained and it will take time to return properly."

"Thank you, Gandalf the Grey." Harry said as Cedric simply bowed his head to reaffirm the gratitude.

* * *

Gandalf stood, bidding them all a good day as he walked to the door. But he stopped at the handle, and turned to them.

"Might I speak honestly with you boys? I was not going to say anything of it at first, but seeing as you are here in this world without a way back home, I'd like to give you some words from my mind." Gandalf said as Cedric and Harry exchanged looks.

"Sure Gandalf." Harry said, seeing that Cedric wanted him to decide.

"In this world, we hold honor, valor, and many such things in _very_ high-esteem. It stands to me that if you wish to remain in this world until you find a way back to your own, you'll need to train up a bit." Gandalf said as Harry and Cedric exchanged even more looks, "I can take you on Harry, but young Cedric will need to go to a friend I have and learn to wield other skills of non-magical means."

"We… We understand…" Cedric said quietly, his gaze on the floor as Harry felt bad for him. He felt guilty for having taken the boy's magic, even if it was by accident or whatever.

"There is another matter I'd like to speak to you about." Gandalf said, and this time gave a swift glance at Bilbo, who catching the look, made for the door.

"I'll just be helping with the party setup for tonight then." Bilbo said as he passed Gandalf and went out the door.

"Boys, listen to this old man." Gandalf said with sudden haste, "There are things in this world which can never be discussed in public. What I am about to tell you is one of them, and is also something you may not want to hear."

"What is it, Gandalf?" Harry asked, liking the fact that Gandalf was being forward with them.

"I shall hold no secret from you about yourselves. Young Cedric, look at me." Gandalf said as Harry glanced at Cedric, who had his head down but quickly raised it as he looked Gandalf in the eye, "A life debt is owed. You were born into a magical family and raised to know such. You owe a life debt. And as such, it is a powerful thing. You would do well to take heed of my words: make good on your debt, especially while in this world as it will be far less painful."

"I know, sir… Yes sir…" Cedric said quietly, with a glance at Harry before he once again lowered his head. Harry's mind was a buzz as he thought over what was just said. Life debt? What was that? Was it the magic that had brought Cedric back to life? Did it mean that Cedric owed his life to-

"Harry." Gandalf said as Harry jumped slightly, straightened up in his surprise. Gandalf gave him a softer look, "You are very powerful, but you are far too innocent of that power. If you wish to take up my offer, then you will never be the person you once were. Your innocence will be gone, Harry."

"Sir…" Harry began slowly, "I think my childhood and innocence disappeared a long time ago…"

"So you say." Gandalf rumbled as though musing aloud, "But you still cling to the few strains of it that you have left."

A long pause of silence past of the three while Harry and Cedric both stared at the floorboards beneath them with their heads bowed.

"By the way." the grey wizard began with a smile, "You two may wish to get some rest. It's merely a suggest, that is, if you wish to attend Bilbo's party this fine evening."

And with those last words, Gandalf swept from the house in a swish of grey robes, leaving Harry and Cedric to sit in awkward and tense silence.

"Harry." Cedric began, "Can we… I don't know, can we talk about all this some time later?"

"If that's what you want." Harry agreed, all too happy to get away from any subjects in light of rest and relaxation.

Harry and Cedric had sat in anew silence for a while before going off to bed. Harry had pulled himself up from the chair with the help of his new staff before returning to the room he and Cedric were apparently sharing. After a short argument about the bed, Harry sighed as Cedric nearly bit his head off to take it and shut up. Cedric took up the small chair in the room and fell asleep quickly, while Harry sat the staff next to the bed. Sleep quickly took him off, but before it did, Harry couldn't help but fear for the friends and families he left behind with a newly resurrected Voldemort…

* * *

Harry awoke hours later in the evening twilight to the sound of merry music playing and festive fireworks. Pulling himself groggily from the bed, Harry tried to think about what the noise was before remembering that Gandalf had said something about a party. Harry shook his head while standing and, without realizing it, the staff flew to his hand and he had caught it while using it to support his weary legs. Cedric must have woken already, because he was nowhere in sight when Harry walked out of the room and towards where the front door.

Opening the door, Harry heard the music grow louder as well as voices and excitement along with it. He saw the party, Bilbo's if he recalled, in a field a short walk away. Harry decided that he wouldn't go down. It was Bilbo's party and he'd just get in the way, never having been much for parties anyway. Harry sat down on a small bench outside of Bilbo's house, watching with delight as the numerous fireworks flew into the air and explode into different shapes and colors much like those he had seen during the Quidditch World Cup. He listened to the music being played in the distance, leaning back against Bilbo's home and drifting off into peaceful thoughts while watching party from where he was.

After a while Harry's musings were interrupted by a large explosion of fireworks and laughter which was coming his way. Looking toward the party, Harry saw Cedric running toward the house, waving as the older teen caught sight of him.

"Harry, come on and join the party!" Cedric called out as Harry shook his head with a smile. Seeing Cedric so excited over it, Harry sighed as he decided to go down to the field at Cedric's request. After all, he could always come back. Standing up, Harry absentmindedly picked up his staff and began the walk to the field with Cedric guiding him to where to go.

As they walked, Harry could hear the laughter of little people, or Hobbits as he was coming to know the, and the sound of much merry-making being done. Happy upbeat music surrounded the whole area and echoed off the small hills while fireworks occasionally deafened it, lighting the night sky like dawning suns. Harry swore that the closer they got to the party, the happier and more he heard the hobbits singing, chatting, and dancing.

Finally they came to an arch cut into a hedge row that was the entrance to the field. Bilbo stood at the archway, welcoming the guests with handshakes, hugs, kisses, and lugs. He looked up after kissing a female hobbit who walked passed with several children and spotted Cedric with a hobbling Harry in tow.

"Cedric, you got him! Harry, my lad!" Bilbo cried as he grabbed both teens happily and hugged them like they were his own sons, "Welcome, welcome, my boys! I'm so glad you could make it, Harry! I wanted everyone here today. Now, come in. Come in! I was hoping you would turn up earlier. You've missed having a present from dear me, I'm afraid, but there's still much more to come. Much more! Go on, my boy, enjoy the festivities."

"…Umm…" Harry trailed, still not quite used to Bilbo's hyperactive nature and fast-talk tendencies. Harry glanced at Cedric and saw that the Hufflepuff was rather enjoying Harry's awkwardness.

Bilbo continued as if he hadn't heard or noticed a thing, "You'll have to sit with Gandalf, ya know. Most of the things here are Hobbit-sized. You understand; much too small for you. Now, be sure to tell Gandalf if you're not feeling up to being out just yet. Don't want you passing out. Oh my, it was-" Bilbo paused suddenly, his ears twitching.

Then, Bilbo frowned deeply as he snatched up a hobbit who was walking towards him, "Sackville-Bagginses!" he whispered harshly to the hobbit, who glared and glanced at Harry and Cedric before grabbing Bilbo by the shoulders and pulling him behind a nearby tent.

Harry chose to leave the two alone, especially when Cedric whispered to him that a few of the Hobbits around the area had been having a go at Bilbo the whole day. The two began to wander around the party field. As he walked, Harry saw tables longer those at Hogwarts overflowing with food and drink, where at least thirty Hobbits surrounding the table and taking large portions of the food. He saw small children with elf-like ears chasing after small firework-butterflies. Glancing over, he saw some older ones playing games, and a few pulling pranks on their elders. Harry smiled as Hobbits were dancing merrily in a large clearing in the field.

But then, so suddenly that Harry and Cedric jumped, there was a large explosion from a tent, which ripped said tent from the ground and into the air as the firework sped into the sky, crackling and burning the tent away as it went. Harry, Cedric, Gandalf, and every Hobbit around watched as the explosive went higher and higher while expanding, growing a head and wings until it became a fully-formed dragon. The dragon-firework spread its massive wings and turned roaring as it went on. It began to swoop down at the party, the guests panicking and running away about hysterically. Harry and Cedric saw Hobbits diving to the ground as the firework-dragon soared over them before flying out onto the horizon and exploding in a mountain of sparks. The hobbits around the three wizards gasped in awe and applauded at the magnificent firework while Harry gave Cedric a look, who merely grinned with a shrug.

Bilbo pulled himself up off the ground and turned to his guests, "That is the signal for supper."

The feast was splendid, as good as any at Hogwarts, Harry declared in secret to Cedric, who appeared quite amused by the declaration. The hobbits chatted amongst themselves and created an atmosphere which Cedric alikened to that of Hogwarts during the annual Halloween feast. Harry and Cedric both had to admit, they had never seen so much food in one place, especially for such little people as the Hobbits to devour as they did with such earnest. Though Harry had rarely eaten like he did that night, he kept the comment to himself.

"Try the mushrooms." Cedric said as he stuffed his face while Harry decline. And thought he didn't try the mushrooms, Harry found that with his fading sickness came a sudden appetite which he hadn't had ever since his years before his schooling at Hogwarts. By the end of the feast he had tried almost everything, and honestly thought that if he had anymore of the delicious foods he would surely burst.

After all the guest had finished eating Bilbo stood up beneath a large tree on a tree stump for his speech. Harry was slightly reminded of the speeches given at Hogwarts when they were all done eating.

Bilbo gave a small smile as he gazed over all of them like they were his children. With his age, he had watched many of them grow up and a few grow old and die. He saw life and death in many of his adventures, but it was time… Time for the last one…

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, and my dear Tooks and Barndybucks, Grubs, Chubs, Burrowses and Hornblowers, Bolgers and Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots-"

Harryt and Cedric watched in amusement as after each name was called by Bilbo, a cheer rang out from the families. All except for one elderly Hobbit who, with his feet up on the table, shouted "Proudfeet!"

"Today is my one-hundred and eleventh birthday!" Bilbo announced as cheers rose up again, but Bilbo raised a hand to quiet them. Harry stared at Bilbo in shock, not having known the hobbit was nearly as old as Dumbledore himself, "Indeed, Eleventy-One years is too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable Hobbits." when again the cheers and applause rose, Bilbo silenced them with a raised a hand a look, "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Harry blinked and looked to Cedric when Bilbo cast a look at a few disgruntle Hobbits who were glaring at him. There was scattered applause following Bilbo's latest comment, though mainly from Hobbits who didn't know if they were being insulted or not. Cedric shrugged when he finally caught Harry look, both seeing now that even in the peaceful and merry Shire that all the merry Hobbits didn't get along well.

Harry and Cedric both saw Bilbo's hand reach casually into his right-sided jacket pocket. They watched as the hobbit's withdrew with the little golden ring they had seen before, "I regret to announce that this is the end." Bilbo sad solemnly as it grew very quiet, "I am leaving now… Goodbye…"

And with that, in the blink of an eye Bilbo had vanished, leaving shocked and panicking Hobbits while Cedric and Harry jumped to their feet, seeing the chaos unfold before them. Harry and Cedric exchanged looks as they did many times before, clearly thinking the same thing: what in the name of Merlin was with that ring?

Having spent a reasonable amount of time around Hobbits, Cedric told Harry that they most certainly didn't possess the natural power of invisibility.

"So it has to be the ring." Harry said, looking around as he and Cedric saw that Gandalf had vanished as well, though in the short Hobbit-sized village they could see him hobbling up the way to Bag End, Bilbo's house. After a minute or two, they both decided to head back to Bilbo's place and speak to Gandalf about what they had seen, as nothing much was going to happen other than Hobbits fleeing in terror around them…

* * *

As Harry made his way up the small slope to Bilbo's house with Cedric straggling behind him, for some reason he felt something strange.

"Cedric, do you feel that?" Harry asked, the back of his neck prickling.

"Feel what?" Cedric asked as he stopped just behind Harry, who turned on him.

"Like… It's like a shift of the wind or something. It feels… ominous. Like the feeling I got when Voldemort was reborn from the cauldron." Harry said, his eyes glancing around.

"Ummm… I wasn't exactly _there_ when You-Know-Who was resurrected…" Cedric admitted quietly as Harry gazed upon him, his staff in hand.

"It's just… I can't right explain it. It just feels… evil." Harry said as Cedric nodded, trying hard to understand.

"Maybe it's just the cold. Come one, let's get inside." Cedric said as Harry nodded, trying to ignore whatever it was that he was feeling while they continued the short walk to Bilbo's green door. Then, when Harry's hand made it to the handle of the door to the house, the wind suddenly picked up and the air around the house darkened while subconscious fright crept up Cedric's spine. Harry gripped the staff tightly as he felt the sudden shift in the immediate vicinity. It had to be unconscious magic. But that meant-

"Gandalf…" Harry said tensely as he opened the green door and he and Cedric made their way in. Cedric stumbled, hitting his head on the low doorway and dropping to his knee while he and Harry heard a loud rumbling voice, like a storm hidden in someone's mouth, from the inside of the house. They recognized it quickly as Gandalf's stern voice. The old grey wizard must have been angry over something.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf's voice intoned with power, both great and terrible, "Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you!" but then Gandalf's voice quieted, speaking gently as Gandalf normally did with his friends, "I'm trying to help you. I wish you would trust me as you once did."

Then Gandalf and Bilbo both came into view as Harry and Cedric both stood in the doorway. The four exchanged looks, both kind and confused before Bilbo turned back to Gandalf.

"The road is long, old friend." Bilbo said as Gandalf gave him a stern look.

"Bilbo, the ring is still in you pocket." Gandalf's voice warned as Bilbo gave a weak whimper before withdrawing the ring and holding it in his palm.

After a moment's silence, Bilbo sighed as he turned his hand and released the ring, letting it fall to the ground like a stone. Bilbo watched it, as though it would suddenly jump back into his hand, but it didn't; it held fast to the floor as gravity made it. Bilbo couldn't seem to take it anymore as he rushed out of the house, brushing rudely pass Harry and Cedric while Gandalf and the two Hogwarts' students followed him.

"I've thought up an ending for my book." Bilbo said to Gandalf as he looked over his going-away party, "It'll be: And he lived happily till the end of his days…"

"A beautiful ending if there ever was one, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said as Harry nodded, wishing that it could be _his_ ending. Cedric must have caught his thoughts, because he patted Harry's back and gave a reassuring smile to him. Harry smiled back unsurely as he tried not to think about the end of his days or what was waiting in their own world.

* * *

They all watched as Bilbo disappeared into the cold night with Gandalf telling them that Bilbo was headed off for another adventure and that Bilbo's heir apparent and adopted nephew, Frodo, was left all of Bilbo's things and the house Bag End with the rule that he would allow the two dimensional-travels room and board when they needed or had want of it.

The three wizards walked back to the house in silence as they all stopped and gathered around the doorway, their gazes all fixated on the small gold ring that still lay on the floor.

Harry could have sworn that the ring seemed to call to him, telling him to reach out and take it. Gandalf looked more than a bit reluctant to even touch the ring, but he sighed in defeat as he bent down to pick it up. Harry felt a sudden surge of jealousy and hate for the old wizard, though tried to shake it off as it didn't make sense. As Gandalf's hand hovered closer to the ring, visions of attacking and killing Gandalf to take the ring played through the minds of the two younger wizards' without the other knowing. Harry felt it was completely ridiculous for him to think such things, having only just met Gandalf and almost instantly figured the ring had some sort of curse on it. Cedric must have figured the same as he was pinching himself and lightly slapping his face, though when Harry glanced up at him, Harry saw that Cedric's eyes never left the ring. Harry's eyes went back to the ring, and saw how suddenly Gandalf's hand pulled back as if shocked and horrified by something. The old wizard quickly stepped over the ring while watching Harry and Cedric's reactions, leaving the ring where it was.

Harry couldn't seem to ignore the ring as he walked up to it. He had bent down, much like Gandalf had and went to pick it up. Harry only vaguely noticed that Cedric was doing the same thing, and just as their hands were about to close around the ring, visions suddenly flashed through their minds and before their eyes.

A large fiery eye watched them. It stared, unblinking as though judging their souls with it's evil, malevolent gaze. It watched them, and then turned it's gaze elsewhere, as though searching for something. Harry pulled his hand back quickly and left the ring as Gandalf had, his gaze sweeping around as he realized that Cedric had fallen back onto his behind with sweat dripping from his forehead, his breath erratic, and ghostly pale.

Harry looked up from Cedric, noticing grey robes behind the teen as he locked eyes with Gandalf the Grey, who stood there watching them curiously as Cedric and Harry both backed away desperately from the cursed ring.

"Why didn't either of you take the ring?" Gandalf asked quietly, softly… suspiciously.

After a long pause, Harry finally found his voice to answer as Cedric seemed to shake like a leaf in a whirlwind, "I think we all saw… _something_."

Gandalf straightened up in his height, crossing his arms as he did, "What did you see?"

"An eye…" Cedric intoned quietly, as though the subject were forbidden, "An eye surrounded in flame, staring at me, gazing upon my soul… with pure evil…"

"Gandalf, sir, what… What does it mean? What was that- that _thing_?"

Gandalf turned to stare into the fire that still burned in the house, he ushered the boys in and closed the door finally as he took a seat.

"Gandalf…" Harry called as to remind him that he had asked a question.

"I do not know, Harry of Potter… I do not know…" Gandalf answered after a long pause, staring at the fire with a thoughtful expression.

The three wizards remained in tense and fearful silence as they each contemplated what they had each seen. Harry looked at Cedric and saw the same form of fear in the older teen's eyes; the fear of going to sleep less their dreams be plagued with fiery eyes and mysteriously cursed golden rings.

"In the morning we shall travel to Rivendell, making only one stop in Bree for a day's rest and supplies. From Bree we travel through nights and not to stop once." Gandalf said solemnly, "I shall teach you both what I know of both magic and might. Cedric, you shall impart any knowledge of your world's magic onto Harry and see if it can be useful in this world. When we reach Rivendell, you shall stay there with the Elvin folk under Lord Elrond of Rivendell. It is his kingdom, and you will live and stay among them until the time of five years. From there you shall make your own travels."

"Yes Gandalf…" Harry said, determined to do anything if it meant distracting himself from the visions he saw.

"In all of that time, we shall search for answers as to your coming here and how to return you to your rightful world." Gandalf said as he stood, "Now then, let us all get some rest. We leave at first light tomorrow morning."

And with that, Harry and Cedric stared into the fire a few minutes longer, thinking over all that had happened to them, and pondering all that might before they went off to get some sleep.

After all, they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow and longer years to endure until they would find the answers they sought…


	2. Shadows of the Past

**Chapter 2: Shadows of the Past**

* * *

"Come now, you blasted son of a Diggory, move your arse! We're nearly there!" a voice intoned as another huffed.

"I would be much quicker if you wouldn't have decided to take the route through the forest! The road would have been just fine!" the other raged in annoyance as the first growled.

"The Wraiths were upon us! My patronus cannot fend them off forever! Taking the road would have led them straight to us and to our destination!" the first shot back as the second growled.

"Well you could have at least shrunk this pack!" the second roared as the first blinked and gained an innocent look.

"Elrond believed it would do you well to carry it from Rivendell. Said it would build your strength. I trust his judgment." the first man said with a chuckle as the second's eye twitched.

"I'm 34 years-old, dammit!" the second roared as he threw down the very large pack from his shoulders, "This isn't funny anymore! I'll get Elrond if it's the last thing I do!"

"You swore that same thing last month, too…" the first deadpanned.

"Shut up, Harry Potter! It's all your fault anyway." the second shouted at the first, Harry Potter, while pointing accusingly, "You were the one who wanted to pass through Rivendell on our way back from Rohan."

"Would you have rather gone through the damp darkness of Moria then, perhaps?" Harry asked as he took his staff up firmly in his hand and stamped it to the ground. The large pack at the second's feet lifted into the air and flew to Harry's hand, shrinking to the size of a mouse as it did.

"No…" the second admitted quietly as Harry chuckled.

"Then it was the all for the best, right?" Harry asked, smirking as his second came up beside him, "Whose the wise wizard, Cedric?"

"Gandalf." the second, Cedric Diggory, answered without a beat, grinning as Harry's eye twitched.

"No. It's me." Harry said as Cedric gawked at him.

"Really? Because you could have fooled me." Cedric said as Harry sighed, "Remember when you landed us in that nest of Orcs and we had to fight our way out?"

"Remember who saved who's arse in that nest of Orcs?" Harry shot back as they began walking through the woods again.

"Remember who conjured a storm for lightning just because he couldn't light the fire?" Cedric asked as he hacked away at the branches in their way with his gleaming sword.

"Remember who got their arse handed to them by Théoden's little girl in his third year of training at Rohan?" Harry replied.

"Remember who nearly drowned themselves while trying to bring water to the drought-ridden fields of Gondor?" Cedric shot back.

"Remember who's arrow bounced off the target and took someone's eye out?" Harry said.

"You said you'd never bring that up again!" Cedric said as he turned back to Harry with a look, "I still can't look the old lady in her good eye even to this day, and that was nine years ago!"

"Well then, perhaps this is a life lesson: man up!" Harry shouted as Cedric gave him a look.

"I'm three years older than you!" Cedric shouted back as Harry shrugged.

"And yet I confront my problems head-on." Harry said as Cedric crossed his arms while Harry walked on ahead.

"Oh, you mean like your crush on both Galadriel and Legolas?" Cedric asked smugly as Harry faltered in his shock.

"You said you'd never bring that up! I didn't know Galadriel was married and that Legolas was a boy the first few times I met him!" Harry defended as Cedric smirked.

"They introduced him as _Prince_ Legolas." Cedric said as Harry huffed.

"I was a bit distracted by his effeminate beauty and beautiful smile." Harry said, sighing happily.

"Plus you're really weak when it comes to pure elf magic." Cedric pointed out, "Which both of them have in great abundance."

"Yes… Though I'm not sure if Galadriel returns my affections for her. I know that Legolas did." Harry said as Cedric snorted in laughter.

"You and elf magics… They'll be the death of you." Cedric said, shaking his head.

"What about your own feelings for Elrond's daughter, Lady Arwen, and the Lord of Rohan's niece, Lady Éowyn? Hmm?" Harry inquired as Cedric's cheeks colored deeply.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Cedric said as they went over a hill.

"Of course you don't." Harry replied dryly.

"Both may be fair and beautiful women, but my true love still waits for me at home; Cho Chang and I _shall_ marry, my Lord." Cedric said, speaking directly to Harry.

"Of course you would." Harry said with a small smile, "I would not have you displeased and I would _never_ stand in the way of such a happy union."

"However…" Cedric said, sensing the part of it coming. Harry sighed as he gazed forward at the road that was so near.

"However… you and I have both spoken to Gandalf. We have both gazed upon the scrolls of Nortel, and tomes of Sharingan." Harry said, sitting down on a tree stomp, "_When_ we return, not _if_, but _when_… When we do, it not be the time we left…"

"But you heard Gandalf!" Cedric said quickly, "He said that there was a chance that time there would not pass while we resided here!"

"Gandalf was being extremely optimistic." Harry said wearily, running a hand through his hair, "He cannot go to his Order about this matter, and has only glanced over the things that only a wizard of White can see at their leisure."

"Still, you young men must have hope." an old voice intoned as Harry and Cedric turned to see Gandalf coming down the road, "I could hear you when I arrived, you were quite loud."

"Perhaps…" Harry said, bowing his head with a grin while Cedric and Gandalf chuckled.

* * *

"Is it time?" Cedric asked as Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, it is time. They are fast approaching, and it will not be long before they find the Shire with having captured Gollum." Gandalf said mournfully as all three bowed their heads.

"Then let our path be made clear." Harry said calmly as he raised his staff and his other hand, spreading them slowly apart. The trees of the thick wooden forest seemed to move apart and bend out of the way as an arch of them showed a clear path straight to a tiny village in the distance. Gandalf merely chuckled while Cedric shook his head.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Cedric asked, sheathing his sword, "My blade's been getting dull and dirty hacking away at tree branches and shrubs and you could do that all this time?"

"Yes." Harry said, leaning heavily on his staff, "But it takes a great deal for them to part and then move back once we're done. Besides, magic shouldn't be used to solve every problem. Only because we must make haste is the reason I used my power."

"And quite a bit of power it is." Gandalf said as he began walking with the two, "There are many rules and restrictions on we of my Order, but to you… The heavens are the limit, young Harry! Your power grows as mighty as Saruman's own. Especially with those powers from your own world."

"Speaking of which…" Cedric said slowly, suddenly recalling something, "Why didn't you just Apparate us to the village? It would have been quicker. In fact, why didn't we just Apparate from Rohan to here in the first place instead of going through Rohan's Gap, Rivendell, Weathertop, and Bree?"

"Because magic isn't the answer to everything." Gandalf stated firmly with a lingering look on Cedric.

Harry adverted his eyes when Cedric cast him a look. He knew what the Hufflepuff would say now.

"Are you _still_ on the guilt about my not having magic anymore?" Cedric hissed dangerously, "It's been years, Potter! _Seventeen_ years, to be precise! I think we _both_ know that I've learned to live with it; or rather, _without_ it in that amount of time. I think my being _alive_ is a little better than being _dead_ _with_ _magic_, especially because it wouldn't _matter_ then!"

"Yes, but it's not right of me to just solve everything with my powers." Harry said quietly with his head bowed, "Besides, I don't like flaunting the fact that I have your magic while your stuck without it."

"Yeah, but it's been _seventeen_ _years_, Harry!" Cedric emphasized, "I've accepted the fact that the only way I can do magic is with magical items. Besides, saving us traveling time and a lot of work isn't exactly flaunting your power."

"Maybe…"

"Besides, if you hadn't taken my magic, I'd be dead." Cedric stated so flatly that Harry flinched at the deadpan tone.

"Yeah…" Harry said.

"By Peter Pettigrew's hand no less." Cedric said as Harry chuckled a bit.

"That hand went into the ritual to revive Voldemort, so no worries there." Harry said, recognizing when Cedric was trying to both cheer him up and make him see sense.

"Now smile and shut up." Cedric said jokingly as Harry did as he was told.

* * *

The talk of Bilbo's disappearance from the Shire was still as heated as it was the day they had left those 17 years ago. Some of the hobbits blamed Gandalf, due to the fact that the wizard had disappeared soon after Bilbo with Harry and Cedric in tow with him. Some had blamed Harry and Cedric themselves, mainly due to the fact that they had popped up out of nowhere and had been lodging in Bag End mere days before Bilbo had made his sudden announcement.

Coming into the hobbit village, Harry felt like it was it was his second year at Hogwarts all over again when everywhere he went he saw the stares and glares aimed at him while others whispered to one another. Though he comforted himself with the fact that he wasn't the only one receiving such attention. Gandalf seemed to ignore it with practiced ease, and Cedric was just itching to unsheathe his sword, but the Hufflepuff knew better than to and was greatly restraining himself.

Harry ignored the eyes and the whispers with his mind focused on their reason for even being in the Hobbit village. It was time, the right time. Gandalf and he had finally figured out what the golden ring was all those years ago. The ring that had been the plague of Harry's nightmares almost as much as Voldemort's killing his parents or Cedric having died in front of him in the graveyard. Yes, he still had nightmares every now and then, but he'd never tell Cedric that he still felt guilty about getting the Hufflepuff killed only to have him come back to life with no magic.

Though the dark dreams of the lidless eye, wreathed in flame through a ring of gold were nearly as bad as well…

Just thinking about the ring made Harry grow tense and anxious. He couldn't have that if he wanted to be of any help and use his now vast knowledge, built up over the last 17 years, to assist Gandalf.

Harry nearly chuckled aloud when he remembered his first few weeks after Gandalf had taken them away from Bag Ends. Harry's mind was plagued by the ring and the vision it forced him to witness. He had dove into any and all the teachings that Gandalf and Elrond had given him in the fields of magic and knowledge. He and Cedric had read scrolls and books for study, thinking that if their eyes stayed busy, so would their minds. But they were foolish then, so as soon as they put down a scroll or book, the ring and the flaming eye would appear in their minds and in their vision.

They had soon went to Gandalf about it, and he seemed pleased that they were plagued by the eye in those vision more so than the ring itself. He told them that their fear of the evil which had graced their minds at the time was greater than their greed for the ring.

After that, Gandalf had Harry and Cedric moving from place to place every few years, learning about the world they found themselves in and how to cope with it. With time, their fear of the ring only came within their nightmares of it, but they had learned to deal with those. Having known about magic and some of the scarier parts of it, Harry had comforted himself with the fact that over the years he was growing increasingly more knowledge in magics of both Middle-earth and Hogwarts. Cedric had, after his own training in sword-fighting, horseback-riding, and archery, made time to guide Harry through the years of magic Harry was missing out on. Harry had learned how to Apparate, how to cast non-verbal and wandless spells, and many other things.

* * *

"Harry, you're spacing out." Cedric said, snapping his friends in front of Harry's face a Harry blinked.

"Huh? Oh… Right…" Harry said, blinking back his thoughts as they reached Bag Ends.

Harry turned from the door as he gazed out at the Hobbit village. The Shire was truly a peaceful place, it's tranquility felt even in the air as Harry sighed in relaxation. It was altogether was of the more peaceful places in the lands of Middle-earth, but Harry had opted to not returning to it. The hobbits were just not his "people" as they were Gandalf's. Harry much more enjoyed the company of the elves than any other race.

In fact, now that Harry thought about it, there were a quite a few places he didn't go in Middle-earth despite 17 years of travels. He never went to the Tower of Isengard, as Gandalf was growing suspicious of his old friend Saurmon over the years, but still trusted him greatly. Harry had never been in the mines of Moria, though he had felt the darkness of the place and opted not to enter.

He had been to Gondor's ruling capital of Minas Tirith only but once, and frowned as he recalled it. The Steward of Gondor had been pleasant enough, an air of nobility and power around him, but if there was one thing Harry knew was worry. He could see the man was weighed down by his worries for the kingdom he held dear and how best to protect it in dark times that were to come. Harry had seen the man a scant year ago, and could tell he was going mad with worry and heavy with burden. Perhaps the man could-

* * *

"Harry! Get in here!" Cedric's voice shouted, jarring Harry from his thoughts once more as Harry took up his staff and was about to enter the house when he paused at the door because of a sudden outburst from who suspected was the young Hobbit, Frodo.

"What are you doing?" Frodo exclaimed as Harry sighed and entered the house. He saw Cedric standing off to the side while Gandalf and Frodo were at the fireplace, a contemplative look on the ancient wizard's face while Cedric's face was clouded as he tried to hide his discomfort around the ring.

"Wait." Gandalf commanded as Frodo jerked his hand back from the fireplace. The old wizard then took up a fire-poker and managed to get the ring onto it before he dropped it into his hand, gazing down at it in a moment of surprise at it's coolness to his palm, "It is quite cool. Here, take it. Hold it up and look closely."

Frodo did as he was commanded, gazing up at the ring in the light, but suddenly his face held a degree of confusion, "I cannot read the fiery letters…" Frodo said, his voice quavering slightly as Harry and Cedric stood together with baited breath.

Had their suspicions been correct? Harry had hoped that when they sat out to the Shire they had been wrong, but now…

"There are few who can read them, three being in this very room." Gandalf responded as Frodo looked up at him, "The letters are Elvish, of an ancient mode, but the language is that of Mordor, which I shall not utter here. But this is, in the common tongue, what is said, close enough: _**One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them**_." Gandalf began as Cedric stepped forward.

"_**One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them**_." Cedric said as Frodo looked to him, and then to Harry as he stepped forward, a curious look on his face as he staff stood proud in his firm grip.

"It is only two lines of a verse long known in Elven-lore." Harry said in a dramatic voice, "_**Three rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in there halls of stone, Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne**_."

"_**In the land of Mordor where Shadows lie**_." Gandalf said gravely, "_**One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them**_."

"_**One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them**_. _**In the land of Mordor where shadows lie**_." the three speakers said in unison before an uncomfortably tense silence followed.

"This is the Master-ring, the One Ring to rule them all." Gandalf said, gesturing to the ring in Frodo's palm, "This is the One Ring that the Dark Lord of Mordor lost many ages ago, to the great weakening of his power. He greatly desires it… but he _must_ _not_ get it!"

The room fell silent for a moment as they all stared at Frodo expectantly.

"Umm… shall I get some tea…" Frodo suggested quietly, and then like fire was at his heels, did the young hobbit race from the room.

* * *

Cedric chuckled at the little hobbit's reaction, but a stern look from Harry stopped him. Harry understood just how confused and frightened Frodo must have been by all their dramatics and talks about the One Ring. He was sure that Frodo only had the barest understanding of the Rings of Powers and the last War of Middle-earth. The ring was trouble, of that anyone was certain once they gazed upon it for a while. And yet, Harry knew that if he allowed his mind to be idle enough, he would crave the ring, want it to right wrongs, but knew in heart of hearts that the ring was nothing but the physical form of pure destruction and chaos.

"You searched many times over, Gandalf." Harry said suddenly, his pitch-black robes fluttering slightly as he moved toward the fireplace, "Poured over many ancient scrolls, texts, and tomes… when the answer was right under your nose the entire time."

"What is it, Harry?" Gandalf asked as Cedric seemed to echo the question with his expression.

"Strange, isn't it that we should not have seen such things before a year ago?" Harry questioned back slowly, as if reflecting on the question himself, "Unusual, that the answers were hidden in in the smoke which rose from Mount Doom."

"You believe that he has blinded us?" Gandalf asked as Cedric grew tense with all the unsaid implications. If Sauron was able to blind Gandalf for the last 17 years from seeing the truth…

"Not only him." Harry said, turning slightly to glance at Gandalf, "You would think that Saruman would have-"

"Saruman is one just as I and would fight to his last breath against the forces of darkness!" Gandalf shouted thunderously as his eyes flashed dangerous.

"I am not accusing him… just yet." Harry said softly, "I'm merely saying that it is possible. Or, that he could be in a sense of denial. There are many questions that must be answered for."

"And I shall ride to Isengard to ask them myself." Gandalf said firmly with a stern expression, "I have known Saruman for many a years, and I would like to know what has blinded him from the truth as well."

"Gandalf…" Cedric called softly as Gandalf swirled quickly to him, his eyes still flashing, "Harry is not accusing Saruman the White of anything just yet. If he-… If we are wrong, then we will gladly apologize. However… if we are right, then-"

"I will hear no more of this." Gandalf said, rising a hand to silence to the two young men, "I will leave for Isengard as soon as we are done here."

"If that is what you wish." Harry said slowly, his emerald eyes still reflecting the flames of the fire, "However, should any… problems arise, then you know where we ourselves shall be."

"I do." Gandalf said simply, and with that they fell into yet another uncomfortable silence.

Frodo returned with tea and biscuits, setting the tray down on the table in the room and setting the ring next to it. They all took up and cup and sat around, staring at each other in silence while they drank and ate.

"What you all said earlier…" Frodo began quietly, "It's all true… isn't it?"

"Yes, young Baggins, we speak no lies." Gandalf said as Harry sat forward.

"That ring there is the one ring forged by the Dark Lord, Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom… taken by Isildur, the then King of Gondor, from the hand of Sauron himself." Harry recited as a look of realization flashed across Frodo's face.

"Bilbo found it… in Gollom's cave…" Frodo muttered quietly as he recalled the stories Bilbo used to tell. Gandalf heard the muttering, nodding to the truth of them as he leaned forward to Frodo.

"Yes, andfor sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age… but no longer, Frodo." Gandalf said, a grim look overcoming him, "Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It has heard its master's call."

Everyone paused as if with Gandalf's words, the ring stirred in it's spot as a fleeting low whisper that was like a black screech to their ears emanated from the ring. Frodo looked at Gandalf and then Harry and Cedric, each of the four knowing that the others heard it.

"B-But he was destroyed… Sauron was destroyed!" Frodo said, almost frantically as Gandalf glanced down at the ring on the table between him and Frodo.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron has endured." Cedric said suddenly, "His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied… his fortress of Barad-Dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor."

"He speaks the truth, young Hobbit." Harry said, eyes glancing periodically to the ring in a grim detachment before he gestured to it, "Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it… seeking it with all his thought is bent on finding it and it to him."

"W-What?" Frodo said before he could stop himself.

"The ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master." Harry said as he suddenly frowned very deeply at the ring, as though disgusted and fascinated by it's very presence among them, "They are one… the ring and the dark lord."

"Frodo, he must never find out." Gandalf said as suddenly Frodo hopped to his feet, scooping up the Ring.

"Alright!" Frodo said in a panic,hurriedly looking around the living room while thinking fast, "We'll just put it away, we keep it hidden!"

Harry and Cedric looked between themselves in disbelief. The hobbit couldn't possibly be serious…

Could he?

"We never speak of it again. No one know it's here, do they?" Frodo said as he turned to Gandalf, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Do they, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked at Frodo, sadly. He hadn't wanted to frighten the Hobbit so, but it seemed that his little history lesson had turned into a scare campaign. Gandalf sighed heavily as he prepared to say what he hadn't wanted to.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring…" Gandalf answered slowly, "We looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but… the enemy found him first."

Harry shuttered as he could practically see Gollum writhing in agony while being tortured by the Orcs in Mordor. He could almost hear the wretched creature's screams of pain.

"We're not sure just how long they tortured him, but… amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words." Gandalf said as Harry closed his eyes.

"_S-Shire! Baggins!" Gollum had screamed_.

Harry shivered.

Harry opened his eyes to see the horrified look on young Frodo's face.

"Shire! Baggins! That will lead them here!" Frodo said, looking around as he was probably thinking the dark knights to be at his door any moment.

"You must take it!" Frodo shouted desperately as he thrust the Ring at Gandalf, "Take it! Take it far from here!"

"Do_ not_ tempt me, Frodo Baggins!" Gandalf voice replied equally as desperately, "I dare not take it… even to keep it safe…"

"But why not?" Frodo asked as Cedric and Harry looked away, "Surely you could-"

"Understand this, Frodo Baggins…" Gandalf said solemnly, "I would use this Ring from a desire to do good, but… through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to be imagined."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo shouted, looked scared for not only himself but for the Shire and those within it. Gandalf only nodded in agreement.

"No, no it cannot…" Gandalf said softly, taking out his pipe and rocking slowly in thought.

Frodo clutched the ring tightly in his hand while Cedric and Harry watched him intently. This was the defining moment. This would be the very moment that would set the entire game of thrones into play. The next words from Frodo's soft pink lips would determine whether the world of Middle-earth would fall to the darkness of Sauron, or perhaps be saved by the young Hobbit before them.

"W-What… What must I do?" Frodo asked quietly as Harry smiled gently.

It seemed that the world still had hope, which was something that it would desperately need in the dark days to come…

* * *

"We have told Frodo to reach Rivendell, for the ring will be safe there for a while." Gandalf said, recounting the events of earlier as he, Harry, and Cedric stood outside with Gandalf while he smoked. The two younger men never took up the habit regularly, but Cedric seemed to have been worried enough to as he blew a drag of smoke from his mouth, "Frodo is as strong a hobbit as I have ever met but he will not make this journey alone."

Harry and Cedric saw how Gandalf turned to look into Harry's eyes, both younger males knowing exactly what it was that Gandalf wanted, "Will you two help guide him to Rivendell whilst I ride to Isengard?"

"Why?" Harry asked with no emotion playing on his face as he turned to gaze Gandalf equally, "Even in our saddest and darkest of moments, we would be tempted by the ring; you said it yourself. How could you trust us not to take the ring for ourselves and kill the hobbit?"

Gandalf's eyes returned to the gaze over the Hobbit village as he sighed, "Your own grief from things of your world will stay your hand, Harry. Cedric's overwhelming fear of the Eye of Sauron will keep him from it, but you Harry… It may tempt you, but you would never take it. You would resist the call, because the things you want most are beyond even the ring's power and you know this."

Harry said nothing as he gazed down at the Hobbit village himself. The things he wanted most? No, there was no things- what he wanted were people. What he wanted was family, friends, a life like any other person.

Yet, he could not have it. His parents were dead by Voldemort's hand… His friends were back in his world doing Valor knew what in his absence… And a normal life like any other…? He had long since resolved that such a thing was just as impossible to obtain for him as his parents were.

So really, the only thing the ring could tempt him with was a way back home, but… could the ring do that? Harry glanced to Cedric and saw the son of Diggory was deep in thought. The ring would tempt the both of them with a way home, but both had resolved to find their own way back. And they would! It was only a matter of time…

"I worry for him." Gandalf said as he glanced back to the house to see Frodo packing for the journey, "And my mind would rest easy if I knew you two would be accompanying him to Rivendell."

"You shall meet with us in Bree?" Cedric questioned as Gandalf didn't meet his gaze.

"… If all goes well…" Gandalf said quietly.

"Just to Rivendell? No further than that?" Harry asked, mirth evident in his tone as Gandalf chuckled.

"No, no further than that if you don't wish to be involved." Gandalf answered, "After all, this is not truly your war to fight in."

"We've made lives here in Middle-earth." Harry replied casually, "Couldn't have them being uprooted by some few thousand of Orcs, now can we?"

"Not at all, my Lord." Cedric said with a grin as Harry grinned back.

"I will go and tell Frodo then." Gandalf said, putting out his pipe as he stepped back into the house.

* * *

"We're doing it again, my Lord." Cedric said as Harry groaned.

"None of that, Cedric. You're part of it as well." Harry said as Cedric grinned at him.

"Yes, but it's your own personal devotion to helping those around you which his infected me, my Lord." Cedric said as Harry groaned again. He hated when Cedric mocked him with that title and calling.

"Stop it." Harry whined, "Besides, you're going along with it all." Harry paused for a moment, then gained an indignant look, "And I do not have a thing for saving people!"

"… Could have fooled me…" Cedric muttered as Harry reached over with his staff as he poked Cedric in the side with the bottom blunt end, "Hey!"

"Blasted son of a Diggory…" Harry muttered.

* * *

Both other-worlders turned to the open doorway that Gandalf had left while they watched Gandalf prepare the young Hobbit as though he were going to Hogwarts.

"You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire." Gandalf said as he helped Frodo into a coat, "You will travel only by day and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo said, thinking aloud as Gandalf gave him a proud look, moved by the young Hobbit's courage and naivety to think that things would be so simple.

"My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures." Gandalf said, "You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

Suddenly, all of them heard a sound from outside as Cedric looked to the side, unsheathing his blade as Harry stayed his hand. Harry merely smirked softly as he gestured for Gandalf to take care of it. Harry had already known about the presence, as Gandalf glanced at him.

Gandalf moved quietly towards the window, his eyes wide with tension as he raised his staff above the window, and slammed it down on the intruder.

There came a yelp of pain form the intruder as Harry chuckled softly before using his staff to illuminate the figure in the bushes, showing it to be another young Hobbit. Gandalf looked as though his face would explode while his lips thinned to a tight white line. He seemed to recognize the Hobbit while hauling the small figure into the house and making Harry and Cedric come in and close the door.

Gandalf threw the young Hobbit down to the floor unceremoniously, making the Hobbit sprawl out across the floor. Frodo also seemed to recognize the Hobbit as he quickly rushed to the obvious male and slid to his knees as he embraced him. Both hobbits looked up in terror as Gandalf loomed over them with a furiously stormy look upon his face.

"Confound it all!" Gandalf began angrily as he loomed over the hobbits, "Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?"

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest." the young Hobbit, Samwise Gamgee, answered while still in Frodo's embrace, "I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me-"

"It's a little late in the evening for trimming the hedges, don't you think?" Gandalf said sternly as Sam gulped.

"I heard raised voices…!" Sam said as Gandalf looked surprised and advanced on the two hobbits.

"What did you hear?" Gandalf asked, and Sam wasn't talking fast enough as he stared up at Gandalf in terror, "Speak!"

"Nothing important!" Sam panicked, "That is, I heard a good deal about a ring… and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but… Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

Harry raised a brow as he exchanged looks with Cedric. They had never seen Gandalf turn anything into anything else. If Gandalf knew Transfiguration, then he hadn't bothered to tell them.

Or rather, hadn't bothered to tell Harry...

"No?" Gandalf said suddenly as Frodo smiled up at Gandalf. Gandalf then suddenly grinned with a twinkle in his eye as Harry slapped his on forehead in exasperation. Whenever Gandalf got that look, there was trouble to be had, "Perhaps not, young Sam. I've just thought of a better use for you…"

No good would come of having _two_ hobbits to deal with. Of that, Harry was sure.

* * *

The early morning of the Shire was shrouded in the white mist of the dawning twilight. Gandalf glanced down at the party as he climbed atop his horse and steadied himself. Harry and Cedric stood proudly as men often did while the two Hobbits, Frodo and Sam, seemed to take the parting more emotional, if only vaguely so.

"Is it safe?" Gandalf asked to Frodo, who placed a hand over the pocket the ring was in, "Good." then Gandalf looked up to address them all, "Take care, all of you. The enemy has many spies; of bird, beast, man, and other. Never forget that the ring wants to return to its master. It wants to be found. Remember that, Frodo."

And with that, Gandalf rode off through the trees while the party of four watched him go before starting their own journey.

Frodo followed Harry, who used his staff as a walking stick, and Cedric, who kept a hand gingerly on the hilt of his sword, all the while he and Sam were wondering just what they had gotten themselves into.

If only the young Hobbits had the slightest clue…

* * *

**So good people whom read this story, please tell me what you think of it. If you have any questions, merely leave them in a REVIEW and I shall try to answer them as best I can.**

**Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns? Leave them in the REVIEWS!**


End file.
